Til Death Do us Part
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Harry since the first time they’ve met. That’s the reason why she always attempts to save his life no matter what. Until Ron developed his feelings on her.


''Til death do us part  
  
Disclaimer: Never ever sue me that I own Harry Potter or else. I will never again write Fanfics. Spoiler: all 4 books Song: N-O-N-E kindly send me an email if you wanna suggest something and could you explain why you chose that (margaret_granger@yahoo.com or margaret_granger@hotmail.com) Description: Hermione has a crush on Harry since the first time they've met. That's the reason why she always attempts to save his life no matter what. Until Ron developed his feelings on her. Rating: PG - 13 My inspiration for the story: Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I always like medieval stories coz the stories were soooo cool and I always get an inspiration to write some stories. ^_^ A/N: R/H story for my R/H members. This is a bitter fic. It's the first time I've paired them together so please I beg you no flaming! R/R and enjoy  
  
"O Harry, how I wish you really knew that I love thee. You've loved me before you met her but why did you have to love Cho more than me? Thou heart is more stronger more than thou brain. Then why my heart speaketh this to you with pain? O Harry, Harry! Wherefore art thou Harry?" said Hermione acting like one of those actress she sees in those muggle theatres. She was really emotional about this one because she was crying and pretending to be a damsel in distress until she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Harry holding three roses and a card.  
  
"Hi Harry! What brings you here?" asked Hermione as she wipes her tears with her robes.  
  
"Hermione, why are you crying? Oh and by the way, this is for you" said Harry giving her the roses.  
  
"Is this for me? Thanks Harry. Me? I'm not crying. Nooo way. But hey these roses are nice. Thanks a lot" Said Hermione  
  
"No actually." that's all Harry could say when Hermione hugged him. He never got the chance to tell her that it's from Ron and he didn't also have the chance to gave the card  
  
After that, Harry went over to Ron's and told him that he already gave the roses and how Hermione was so glad to have it. He never told Ron that Hermione thought that he gave that to think he is courting her.  
  
"Really? She was happy about it? I'll gave her Chocolate Frogs so that she won't be hungry in watching your Quidditch match tomorrow" said Ron who is really glad to hear Harry's "lies". Next day, Ron was holding boxes of chocolates and was heading for Herm's room but he suddenly bumps into Neville who is tempted by Ron's chocolates.  
  
"Hey Ron! Can I have some of those? All I can't find is the Ptolemy card" said Neville  
  
"Get it yourself! It's for Hermione not yours." Said Ron who is getting angry.  
  
"Hermione? Let's see if Hermione likes you. Besides she has a major crush on your best friend, Harry Potter since the first year." Said Neville  
  
"Shut up! You don't know nothing!" said Ron and thinking a bit on what Neville has just said.  
  
"Hermione. this is for you" said Ron giving the boxes to Hermione who is still at her night dress because he came to her early.  
  
"Really? O Harry gave these right? He's like a chocolate, he's so sweet!" said Hermione while Ron's cheerful face turned into a sad one.  
  
"Yeah. Harry gave you. those." Said Ron even though he really gave it. He just wants to see Hermione happy even if she likes Harry more than him. He was so depressed that he quickly runs into his room.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hey wait!.Look the Ptolemy card! The one you're looking for. No it's not" 'Hey what's this? O yeah I remember, this is the same card Harry was holding the moment he gave me those roses.' said Hermione who is opening the card and starting to read it: I will do anything for you Hermione I'll swim into the deepest part of the sea Or I'll climb the highest mountain for you I'll do anything, just say I love you  
  
I'll be anything you want me to be Just promise that you'll be with me I'll travel across the dessert and snow I'll never forget you wherever I go  
  
How could I resist your lovely face That eyes, smile, charm and grace? I'll love you in my special ways I'll love you 'til the end of my days After she read it, she noticed that it wasn't Harry's handwriting but Ron's so she quickly heads for the boys to clear things out.  
  
"Hey Ron, you left this paper on the chocolate box" said Hermione pretending he never read the poem.  
"Hermione, I want to clear things out" stated Harry as he was getting ready for the Quidditch match.  
  
"Yes what is it Harry? By the way, thanks for the gifts, I really appreciate it" said Hermione even though she knew that Ron gave it to her.  
  
"Actually that is what I've been trying to say to you yesterday" said Harry "See. I wanna tell you something. I'm not courting you, I'm courting. Cho and we have gotten together last night."  
  
"But. the flowers? And the chocolates? and the poem that you wrote?. it's not yours? Who is it then?" Asked Hermione which he already knows and waits for a confession of the two.  
  
"It's me, I gave it to you, and yet you still love Harry. Why am I so foolish in loving you? Sorry I never told you how I feel." Said Ron stepping forward and holding her hands.  
  
"Ron. why? Why didn't you tell me before? I don't know how to say this but. I. I never liked you. I'm sorry" said Hermione.  
  
Ron felt so weak and started to cry. Harry didn't know what to do so he was staring to Hermione for and answer.  
  
"Hermione, can't you see he loves you? Why can't you see that? He's the only one who seriously love you" said Harry who is shaking Hermione (Holding her arms and shaking her beck and forth)  
  
Ron couldn't help it so he run to his room where he planned to drink the potion he made for Draco - a draught which is enough to kill a dragon in a single drop (he sees this in the restricted section of the library). He was about to drink it when he felt ill and instead he drank the potion beside it - a sleeping potion he uses when he is tired. Harry tries to follow him leaving Hermione behind but it was too late, Ron was lying on the floor. He called Hermione thinking that Ron committed suicide and is already dead. Harry cancelled the match and call for an emergency so Oliver Wood, Cho, Ron's brothers, Ginny and McGonnagal followed him to Ron's Room. Harry and Percy tries to put him into back into his bed and Hermione who cast a spell wherein candles were spreading in Ron's room. "Harry, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Cho, Professor McGonnagal, would you leave us here alone?" said Hermione who is sitting in Ron's bed holding his hands and realizes how important Ron is to her.  
  
"Sure Hermione, we'll come back with Professor Snape, he'll know what to do." Said Harry trying to convince Hermione that Ron is alive. As they closed the door leaving her with Ron.  
  
"Ron, why did you have to do this?" 'oh my what have I done?' "Ron remember what I've said that I never liked you? You know why? 'Coz I learned to love you. You opened my eyes, Harry's right you were the only one who truly loves me." Said Hermione as tears started to fall in her eyes and looking to the two bottles, one which is the draught Ron didn't drank. Hermione kissed Ron and started to drink the draught. She felt her stomach twirling and her heartbeat slowly fading until she is dead. Ron wakes up and sees Hermione beside him, he realized that he never drank the right potion. He holds Hermione's hands and felt that it was cold. On her right hand, she holds the potion and on the left hand is a letter for Ron that she wrote before drinking the potion which she plans to read in Ron's funeral. He opens and reads it:  
  
Ron, Sorry I never realized how much you meant, how important you are. Now that you're gone, there is no reason why should I live. And in your hand, I wore a ring, this is the symbol of my love for you. I love you and I will never forget you Ronald Weasley. Love, Hermione  
  
After reading this, Ron knew that Hermione learned to love him too. He felt how stupid he is and he was so worry that he kills himself with a knife. Harry and Snape were about to enter and they see Ron and Hermione, both dead and both hugging each other.  
  
A/N: Well a Romeo and Juliet ending. That's the reason why Romeo and Juliet are my inspiration for this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 


End file.
